Fix You
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Payson is kicked out for getting Cortisone from Nicky, and is taken in by Sasha. Not much more to say, just season 1 and some season 2 (maybe) showing how this would change things. I don't know if it's good (I like to think it is) so please read and let me know. No romances
1. Chapter 1

**So: Deal 1: I'm not writing about the Valentine episode, because I can't stand it, and I will leave out scenes that I don't think fit the changes in Payson.**

**Deal 2: I don't own MIOBI**

**Deal 3: Lauren and Payson are really close, since Lauren has the best idea of what she's dealing with**

**Deal 4: The reason that their relationship is so close already (Payson's and Sasha's) is because Sasha was already in a parental position in her life, and I think that Payson would already see him as a second dad**

"Pay?" a voice asked from the door to the Rock's office.

"Yes?" I said, looking over.

"I've talked to a few people, and I was told that to help you cope with everything that's happened lately, you should write in a diary. Now, I'm not going to make you, but I do think it would be good for you to write down how you feel about the last few weeks."

I shrugged. "What's there to lose? Sure, I'll do it."

I quickly caught a plain purple notebook and pen that were thrown at me.

I laughed at the use of my favorite color. "Thanks Dad," I called out.

As soon as the words registered, we both froze. That was the first time I called him that.

I watched the grin spread across Sasha's face as he went downstairs, and O began to write.

_'Dear Diary,_

_I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never kept a diary of any sort. But, dad said that writing about the last few weeks might help, so here I go. My name is Payson Felicia Keeler-Belov and I was an elite gymnast. Until, of course, I fell. My back is ruined. I might never be able to do gymnastics again. On top of all that, my parents found out that I got cortisone from Nicky. They don't care that I didn't take it. No, they're ashamed to have me as a child. Not that they need to worry anymore. After kicking me out, I got them to sign adoption papers. Anyways, backtracking. They kicked me out, so I packed the basics (toiletries, some clothes, a leo, shoes, a lightweight jacket, and my pain meds) in my purple gym bag and went to the Rock. I broke in, and was settling in on a mat, when Sasha came out of the office-'_

I stopped writing, and just thought about that night.

FLASHBACK

"Payson?" Sasha asked, walking out of the office.

I tried to ignore him, and I continued to set up a mini-bed. I tugged my jacket over my pajama shirt to use as a blanket. Eventually, I had to stop ignoring Sasha, as he sat down next to me.

"Payson, what are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

"My parents kicked me out for getting cortisone from Nicky. I didn't even use it!" once I had started, I couldn't stop, and ended up crying into his shoulder for at least half an hour.

"That doesn't mean you should be sleeping here, especially with your back," he lectured.

"I have nowhere else to go."

Sasha threw my stuff back into my bag. He tossed it over his shoulder, and helped me up carefully.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"To my trailer. I have a second room."

"Sasha, I... I can't ask you to do this."

"You didn't ask though, did you?" he laughed. "By the way, nice pajamas."

END FLASHBACK

I picked up my pen and continued to write.

_-and brought me home with him. For the first time in my life, I slept in. When I woke up, Sasha handed me some adoption papers, which we had Becca get signed. During Sasha's lunch break, he picked me up from the trailer and took me to get officially adopted. When we did, I asked if I could take his last name, which it why my name is now Keeler-Belov. He also gave me a middle name, Felicia, since I didn't have a last name and Felicia is apparently a traditional Romanian name. Later, he talked to me about going to high school, which I sadly agreed to. We got me some clothes, since I had none, and went home. Since then, I've just done some catch-up work for school, and he's been training the girls. Tomorrow is my first day of school, so I guess that's why I'm doing this._

_Payson_

I put down the diary, and walked downstairs

"Pay?" Sasha asked softly.

"I did it. I'm going home. I'll get something ready for dinner." I smiled. He hugged me lightly, and I left.

When I got across the street, I wandered into my room and pulled on my pajamas. I then went into the extremely small kitchen and began to cook dinner.

An hour or so later, Sasha walked in. We sat down for dinner. After dinner, I went back into my room and sat down on the bed, leaving Sasha to look over the day's training tapes. Around nine, Sasha sat down next to me, holding something behind his back.

"Dad?" I asked. I couldn't stand how I was acting. Since when was I shy? I stood up for myself, and others. I drove to Denver to yell at Marty in front of all of Denver Elite. Sasha was the most important person in my life. Even before my injury he was like a father to me.

"How are you?" He asked lightly.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've come to terms with everything, but I just don't know how to act like myself. I lost what's been keeping me grounded for my entire life. I'm not a champion anymore."  
""Pay, just because you fell doesn't mean you aren't a champion. You fell, but after just two weeks, you recovered so well, mentally. That's actually why I had this for you," he said, giving me one of his medals.

"Dad! This is your all-around gold medal. Why would you give it to me?"

"To remind you that you are a champion," he said simply.

Crying for the second time since this started, I hugged him. He placed it around my neck, where it fell below my infinity necklace, a "get well" present.

That night, I felt less scared about going to school.

THIS IS A LINE BREAK BITCHES= IT IS NOW MORNING

Payson woke up. She held the medal tightly in her hand, as she thought about her first day back at school. She got out of bed and got dressed. She pulled on a strapless purple shirt, light skinny jeans, and her belt. She decided to put on some light makeup, meaning foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. She tossed her new notebook and pen into her purple backpack with the rest of her school stuff, and put on her watch, adjusting the medal under her shirt, and placing her infinity ring necklace between the ribbons of the medal. She tied her hair back in a braid with a purple ribbon, and walked into the mini-kitchen.

"Morning Dad," She grinned.

"Ready for school?" He asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Almost." She poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate quickly.

She stood for a moment, contemplating her shoe choices. Deciding against her plain white sneakers, Payson pulled on her Union Jack High Tops, which were a joke gift from Sasha.

"Dad?" Payson asked, waiting to go.

"Payson, what about a jacket?"

"I don't have one." She reminded him.

Sasha walked into his room and grabbed something. As soon as he returned to the door, he tossed her his old Olympic jacket. It was red with black sleeves and it said Belov on the back.

"Dad, this is you're Olympic jacket! I can't just take it," she argued.

"You can and you will," he said simply, putting in on her.

Payson smiled at him, and he pulled her into a tight hug. The makeshift family got into Sasha's truck and he drove them to the school. Once they pulled up, Sasha planted a light kiss on her forehead and, with more confidence, Payson grabbed her bag and walked into the school, zipping her too-large jacket over the brace.

"Hi, I'm Payson Belov. Could I please have my schedule?" She asked bluntly.

"Payson… Sorry, what was the last name?"

"Keeler-Belov."

"Oh, right, here you go." Payson took her paper and walked towards where she was told her homeroom was.

After walking out of there, and on her way to math, a perky girl ran up to her.

"Hey! I'm Heather! Are you new?" She asked.

"Yeah, first day here. I'm Payson," Payson blushed.

After her conversation with Ike, she was blushing even more. She quickly worked her way through the day, until she finally made it to gym class.

"Everybody line up on the mat!" Mrs. C yelled, walking to the bench.

"Payson Keeler, my daughter's a huge fan!" She smiled.

"Payson Belov," she corrected again.

"Belov?"

"Belov."

"What's that?" Mrs. C asked, pointing to the medal.

"Just a reminder." She shrugged it off.

Payson watched with a laugh as the girl attempted to perform.

When she was asked to give advice, Payson startled.

"Me? Oh… Well. Keep your hands in to get the landing clean." She decided not to correct everything else that was wrong.

That night, Sasha picked her up and brought her home. She did her homework, looked over training videos with him, and went to bed.

The next day was extremely boring for her, and her day passed in a blur until Heather approached her.

"Payson Keeler?" She asked. "How did I miss that?"

"Because I'm Belov now?" Payson replied, looking for the familiar safety of Sasha's truck.

"Isn't Belov your coach?"

"He adopted me a couple of weeks ago, hence the jacket and medal."

When Morgan challenged her, she tried to brush it off. On the downside, for Morgan, Sasha pulled up with the windows down, just as her gymnastics were brought into argument.

Sasha got out of the car and waited.

"Omigod! That's Sasha Belov! Bet you don't know who that is, do you Keeler?"

"Well I would hope that my star gymnast knows who I am."

"The ninja turtle is a gymnast?" Morgan laughed.

"Really? This ninja turtle was the shoe-in for National Champ, until a back injury kicked in, causing the exoskeleton," Payson retorted.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"Hey Dad?" Payson started, "Do you have old tapes with you?"

"Of course I do, Pay," he smirked.

"Do you have my floor routine? The one we were going to use at Nationals?" She asked.

Sasha set it up. Morgan, Heather, and Morgan's lackeys crowded around them to watch. At the end, Payson looked at Morgan.

"Still think that I know nothing about gymnastics?"

Sasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her into the car. Because of how much taller he was, it was no problem for her to lean slightly against his chest.

"Good job, Stea **(star- Romanian)**."

"You… You aren't mad?"

"Of course not. You just stood up to yourself, despite being the new girl. Sunt mândru de tine **(I'm proud of you- Romanian)**."

They pulled up to the trailer and both went inside. Payson changed into black leggings and a purple Eyore shirt, while Sasha went to the Rock to get the gymnasts ready.

Payson headed out the door, grabbing her backpack and keys as she went. She walked in, and saw her mom standing right there. She quickly walked out of the Rock, eyes stinging with tears, and ran around to use the back door, heading into the office as fast as she could with her back.

As soon as he saw her, Sasha ended his conversation with Summer, and followed her into the office.

"Stea? What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing her in a hug.

Payson started to sob, no longer holding back. "Tătic **(Daddy- Romanian)**," she sobbed, her Romanian accent still weak, "I saw her. I thought I had gotten over it."

He ran a hand through her ponytail, held in her signature purple ribbon. "Pay, it's okay not to be okay. She hurt you, you don't just get over that. Do you want to watch from up here?" He offered. Payson nodded quickly.

"Multumesc tati **(Thanks Daddy- Romanian)**," she smiled, hugging him.

Sasha walked downstairs, "Alright everyone, just a reminder, the office is completely off limits, and we will begin in a moment."

Payson paid a bit of attention to Lauren, who had quickly become her closest Rock friend, but by the time Emily had jump rope volunteers, Payson was focused only on her homework. She got a text from Ike, asking if she would join them, but she ignored him. She really had no interest in being friends with him, but he did save her from Morgan. She shrugged, and decided to talk to Lauren later.

Sasha walked into the office, "Pay? You're friends want to see you. Can I tell them?"

"I don't see why not. Actually, could you tell Lauren that I need to talk to her?"

"Anything I need to worry about?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not yet, I'll tell you if that changes."

Sasha headed to the platform. "Lauren, office." He shouted out.

Lauren froze, before heading up. "Pay!" She squealed, hugging her friend.

"Hey Lo. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she smiled.

"Well there's this guy, Ike. He's trying to convince me to cut class and do stuff like that, and I really don't want to, but he saved me from having to put up with some bitches a few times…" Payson trailed off.

"Pay, if you don't like him, then just don't worry about it. If he asks you out, don't worry about saying no. He did you a favor, doesn't mean you should go against your instincts, especially since Sasha would kill you if you cut class," the girls shared a laugh.

"Thanks, Lo. Hey, how do you feel about hanging out in the mall, having dinner, and stuff on Monday?"

"Can I give you a makeover?" Lauren squealed.

"I guess so, sure," Payson agreed, more excited about spending time with Lauren then about getting a makeover.

"What's with the shoes? Aren't you American?" Lauren asked playfully.

"Joke gift from Dad, after I made fun of his British sayings again."

"Stea, can the others come in?" Sasha asked, poking his head into the room.

"Sure, Tătic."

Lauren looked at her curiously.

"Oh, I'm learning some basic Romanian," Payson explained.

"Hey Pay!" Kaylie and Emily squealed, hugging her.

"Hey guys." Payson smiled, not nearly as excited as she had been to see Lauren.

The girls talked for a bit, but Payson shot Sasha a desperate look, not really wanting to stay there.

"Girls, why are you all still here? You have a morning practice and Payson needs sleep," Sasha lectured. After everyone left, Payson gave him a grateful smile.

"Keeping them around all weekend? It's only Friday," she teased.

Sasha laughed, pulling her into a one armed hug, as they left and locked up the Rock.

"Had fun?"

"Yes! It was amazing! Lauren helped me with something that I needed advice on, and we're going to be hanging out at the mall on Monday, so no keeping her too late."

That night, Payson slept with a huge smile. Her weekend was spent mostly in Sasha's office, but she spent a bit of time with Heather too. She continued to ignore her texts from Ike.

By Monday, she was practically bouncing in her seat at the idea of hanging out with Lauren.

Sasha had agreed to let Lauren off early to pick her up from school, so Payson stood and waited. Ike followed her, and kept talking, but Payson ignored him. He started talking about believing in sex, and Payson felt extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, Lauren pulled up just then.

"Lo!" Payson grinned, getting in the car.

"Hey Pay! So who's that guy?"

"He's the one I told you about at the Open House."

The girls spent most of the car ride in silence, although Payson did ask for some details about the gym.

"Love the hair," Lauren said randomly, looking at Payson's new signature style, the purple ribbon tied into her braid.

"Thanks."

The two spent hours in the mall. Lauren's favorite outfit, which she was insisting that Payson wear the next day, consisted of a short jean skirt, and a tight purple top, paired with low brown Uggs and Sasha's Jacket. Naturally, Payson agreed, trusting Lauren's judgment.

The next day was extremely boring for her, since it was Valentine's day and she didn't have a Valentine, but she ended up having a lot of homework, so she decided it wasn't that big of a deal.

Sasha got off the phone, just as Payson finished her work, and couldn't hold back his grin. He, very excitedly, told her about this new procedure, but told her that it was her decision. Naturally, Payson agreed, and they scheduled the surgery for the next Monday.

"Noapte buna, Stea **(goodnight, star- Romanian)**." He whispered, closing Payson's door.

**So. Chapter 1. I'm home sick and already working on ideas for Chapter 2, which will be a bit of prom (not a lot cause I didn't really like that episode), skipping most of Hope and Faith, and moving into the Great Wall. I don't know how this story will go, but I really need some advice. I don't think I'm going to write Season 2, but I'm going to write some scenes. Also, all of Payson's outfits are on my polyvore, under the Collection Fix You:**

**polyvore fix_you/ collection? id=2345782**

**Please review so that I can have some idea of how much I'm screwing up or what I should do for the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a start. Saturday. Just a few more days till my surgery. Or, to anyone else, the day of prom. I pulled on black skinny jeans and my old Beauty and the Beast shirt. I already had my prom dress. Sasha and I got it yesterday, and the girls –Lauren, Kaylie, Emily, and Heather- would be coming over at noon, then we would be heading to Spruce Juice and over to Kaylie's to get ready.. Sasha refused to let them take the full day off. I spent the morning doing nothing.

"Stea, your physiotherapist said you don't need to wear the brace tonight," Dad told me.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Really," He laughed, hugging me tightly.

Just a bit later, I found myself tossing my prom stuff into my gym bag, and waiting for the girls. By the time I had finished my granola bar, the girls, lead by Lauren, were knocking on the door.

"Tătic, the girls are here!" I called over my shoulder, letting them in.

"Clearly, dragă **(Sweetheart- Romanian)**," He teased, "Now remember-"

"No getting drunk, doing anything that could hurt my back, leaving with anyone that I don't know, getting in the car if the driver is drunk, ditching each other… Anything I missed?"

"Not at all, Stea," He smiled, hugging me.

"Bye Tătic, te iubesc **(I love you- Romanian)**," I said, returning the hug.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Lauren started talking, "You know, it's still weird to think of Sasha as being a dad, let alone one like he is to you."

"I don't think he really knows if he's doing the right things, so he's just going with what works." I admitted.

"Clearly it works for you guys though," Emily said.

We sat down at Spruce Juice and drank as fast as we could- without being sick. After that, we went over to Kaylie's house.

"Hey guys, dibs on doing Payson's hair and makeup!" Lauren called.

"Already?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Just go shower and toss on one of the robes, then I'll dry your hair while Lo showers," Kaylie explained.

"Em, you or Heather head over to the other bathroom, just down the hall. Same deal. After drying Pay's hair, Kay will take her shower, then do my hair and makeup." Lauren explained.

I quickly got into the shower, washed my hair and body, and combed out my hair, before getting out and drying off, throwing on one of the many plain white robes.

When I got out, Kay had me lay out my outfit, which I did, and I slipped on Sasha's medal and my necklace. Kaylie dried my hair, leaving it just wet enough for Lo to style.

"Pay! That dress is gorgeous!" Lo squealed as soon as she saw it.

"Thanks Lo! Yours looks perfect for you," I smiled. I wasn't used to the whole "being girly" thing, but I did know enough to know that it really did look like it was made for her.

Lo started on my makeup, using more than I was used to, before telling me to put on my dress. I did so, and quickly shifted the medal so that the bottom was right at the lowest part of the neckline. I slipped back on the robe, because she didn't want my dress to get wet. She spent a while curling my hair, and then I waited while they helped each other, because my makeup knowledge was extremely limited. By the time we were all done, it was five thirty, and we had to be there by six to help Heather set up. Mrs. Cruz took a lot of pictures, which Kay said she would send us all, and then we hopped into Lo's car and left.

Prom was extremely boring, and Ike started hitting on me. He didn't do anything to me, but I was still feeling extremely harassed and so we left a little while later, at around eleven.

"Stea? You're back early," Dad said. He noticed my expression, quickly thanked the girls for bringing me home, and closed the door. He pulled my next to him on the couch, and I told him everything that happened with Ike since starting school. I told him how uncomfortable I felt with it.

"So basically you're saying that you're feeling uncomfortable with yourself now?" He asked softly. I blushed and nodded. I knew that it was ridiculous, but I felt dirty. He didn't ever do anything to me, but he wouldn't leave me alone even when I asked.

"Stea? It's not something to be ashamed of. Now tell me, what's the memory that makes you feel best about yourself?"

"The first time we met. You knew who I was," I reminded him.

He smiled a little. "Just remember that. Just think about how proud you were of yourself. Make it your happy place. You need to be able to remember why you have better things about yourself than being harassed by him."

As I followed his instructions, I felt myself relax. Once I had calmed my breathing and emotions down, I went to my room and pulled on my PJs. I washed off all of the makeup, and then took my position under Sasha's arm again.

"You know, back then I was still Mr. Belov," he teased.

"Yep, that ended as soon as you made me do the fashion show," I said, somewhat sadly.

"You looked like you wanted to punch me when I said you had to," he smirked.

"Tătic, why do they hate me?" I asked.

"I have no idea. You didn't do anything wrong. You confessed to what you nearly did." He whispered softly.

"Then why did they make me leave?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know."

We stayed like that, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up to someone knocking on the door.

I decided to go to my room, because I didn't feel like talking to anybody, but I put my ear to the door.

"Kim," I heard Sasha greet coldly.

"Belov." I froze when I heard that voice. What was _she_ doing here?

"What do you want, Keeler?"

"I heard that Payson is going into surgery tomorrow."

"She is."

"You have absolutely no right to make that decision without asking her parents, who, by the way, are not okay with this!" She screamed.

"You signed the adoption papers. You don't get to show up now and pretend to care. Legally she is my daughter, and I have every right to make decisions, especially seeing as she's the one who wants this most. Now would you please leave?" He asked.

A moment later I heard the door slam shut.

"Payson? Are you okay?" Sasha asked, coming into my room.

"Yeah, fine," I lied.

"No you aren't," he laughed.

"I'm not. But I don't want to talk about it yet," I sighed.

That day was pretty uneventful, and a total blur, because all I could think was _My surgery is tomorrow!_

I went to bed happy, and woke up even more so. I pulled on some comfortable clothes, and waited for Dad to get home from the gym, where he was going to organize a few things. We got to the hospital at noon, and my surgery was around an hour later. I was furious that I had to take the medal off, but I knew that there wasn't room for arguing. Since I was out after that, the next thing I knew was that dad was sitting beside the bed.

"How did it go?" I asked excitedly.

"Everything went well. The doctors think that you'll be able to train in a month, but you'll have to wait for the physiotherapist's go ahead."

I hugged him tightly, or as much as I could with the wires and stuff.

For the next two weeks, I wasn't allowed to do much, but I did hear about the China meet, and that only Lauren was going. Dad, being Dad, was making the girls train harder than ever, and I decided to go with them. It was a running day, so I pulled on purple sweats, a purple Alice In Wonderland shirt, and my white running shoes. I grabbed my gym bag, which just had a second shirt for later, along with a simple back brace, and water. I dropped that in Dad's office, and we all went off. I was slower than all the others, but I was working harder, so it didn't really matter, especially since my back still wasn't 100%. I was headed down hill, when I heard Dad say that he wasn't training them because they didn't go to China. I went back up to the top, just in time to hear Dad say "China's coming here."

**Okay, I don't know if I like all of this chapter. I need to know what you guys want. I obviously have to take out a lot of stuff, since this chapter was entirely in Payson's POV, but I also want to add stuff, I just don't know what. I honestly don't want this story to be as short as I think it will be, so the rest will be chapter-episode, so I really need extra stuff you want to have thrown in there, like scenes you want between Sasha and Payson. Remember, everything is on my Polyvore, including everyone's prom dresses. Now to reply to reviews :D**

**Blair:**

**Hey :) this what you mean? The confrontation wasn't very good, sadly. Thanks for the review**

**Love,**

**Arty**

**KatnissEverdeenTheGirlOnFire 12:**

**Hi. Thanks for the very enthusiastic review :P**

**Love, **

**Arty**

**Nicole8700:**

**Hey. Thanks. It's strange to write, too. I keep having to remind myself that they aren't in a relationship. I ship them like crazy, but I also love the relationship they have without romance, and I couldn't find any, so voila :)**

**Love,**

**Arty**


End file.
